


Safety & Trust

by SilverSapphyre



Series: Tumblr Requests / Discord Shenanigans [10]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal Fingering, D/s, Dom/sub, Female Reader, Fluff, Humor, Multi, Orgasm Control, Punishment and Reward, Sass, They have safe words, Triad - Freeform, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, brat!Nero, cursing/cussing, dom!reader, kind of hurt/comfort?, mild bondage, mild spanking, sub!Kyrie, sub!Nero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:15:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28539462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSapphyre/pseuds/SilverSapphyre
Summary: Nero's had a long day, and he really wants some love from a tender, firm hand.  Kyrie's always willing to give, but she's not much for control.  You always give them both exactly what they need.
Relationships: Kyrie (Devil May Cry)/Reader, Kyrie (Devil May Cry)/You, Kyrie/Nero (Devil May Cry), Kyrie/Nero (Devil May Cry)/Reader, Kyrie/Nero (Devil May Cry)/You, Nero (Devil May Cry)/Reader, Nero (Devil May Cry)/You
Series: Tumblr Requests / Discord Shenanigans [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1466389
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Safety & Trust

**Author's Note:**

> My goodness… I don’t know what creative hurdle I just blew to smithereens, but I’m rather pleased! This was spawned by a conversation with the lovely HennaTheAntenna. (Please check out her art!)
> 
> Just in case the warnings were skipped or misunderstood, Nero and Kyrie do have safe words. Safe words are there for the sub’s safety physically, mentally, and emotionally, and a good Dom would never ignore their usage. However, the Dom must trust that the submissive knows his/her/their limits and when to use them.
> 
> With that noted, please enjoy!

You were enjoying your day off from work by spending it with Kyrie and helping her to finish dinner before Nero got home. He had sounded a bit tired, but happy, when he called two hours ago. “Let’s do something nice for him,” was Kyrie’s mumbled idea, and she set herself to making one of his favorite pasta dishes.

Nero always headed straight for the shower after a job. You all knew he wouldn’t be able to hold himself back from hugs and kisses, so he didn’t feel guilty about not greeting Kyrie or you until after he was clean. The opening of the front door was quickly followed by the bathroom door closing.

Kyrie let out a soft giggle as she muttered, “Do you think he took his boots off at the door this time?”

You looked out toward the door to see a trail of bloody footprints leading to the master bathroom. “Nope… Little brat,” you huffed with a tiny smile, trading your stirring spoon for cleaning supplies to get the mess up before it dried. Kyrie was plating the pasta by the time you were done. “What do you say we skip the table tonight?” you wondered, feeling warm at the lovely, excited smile that curved her lips.

Nero came out of the bedroom to see you both sitting on the sofa with a space between you for him. His cheeks pinked as he ducked his head shyly, and you patted the spot while giving him a soft smile, loving when he rubbed his nose. “You guys didn’t have to go through all this trouble…” he mumbled while taking that offered seat.

“We love you,” you replied simply, and he wrapped an arm around both Kyrie and you to hold you close, snickering a little when she and you pressed a kiss to each of his cheeks. 

Sitting close was nice and added another bit of enjoyment to the meal as the three of you talked about your day. Nero took advantage of it at the end, pressing literally saucy kisses to your and Kyrie’s cheeks before dabbing his mouth with a napkin, making both of you shriek and giggle. While she wiped it off her face, you used your thumb and stared at him while sucking the sauce off it. His attention was riveted on your lips until you gave him a mischievous smile around the digit, causing his eyes to flick upward to meet yours as he gulped quietly and blushed.

You licked at the pad of your thumb and murmured, “Does my darling want something?” You were always careful when you would make him ask or beg for anything, knowing how easily his self-worth could be destroyed. Hurting him or Kyrie was the last thing you ever wanted to do.

“Yes, may I…” he trailed off, his eyes dropping to your lips again as his hand reached toward the side of your head.

You leaned into the warm palm and hummed, “Mmm, good boy.” Kyrie leaned over his shoulder to watch as he kissed you so carefully, testing how much you’d let him have, and she kissed at his neck to praise him with action. He was so gentle and cautious, and your heart fluttered because of how much trust this powerful man gave you.

When Nero and Kyrie first met you three years ago, their relationship was floundering due to them both being more on the submissive side in sexual encounters, though you didn’t discover this for a few months. It was while you were working that you learned of Nero’s need. He had dropped in to see how you were doing, but his distraction, stress, and anxious energy had been painfully obvious. Calling his name and poking him to bring his brain back quickly annoyed you. A sharp tug of his hair to make him pay attention to you had pulled a whine from his throat and nearly made his knees buckle. His face had _burned_ as he stammered excuses before bolting, and it took a call from Kyrie to figure out the situation.

He had shamefully confessed to her about the occurrence, feeling filthy and disgusted with himself for enjoying another’s touch like that, and she knew he wouldn’t let himself believe her when she said she wasn’t upset with him. She tried to be more of what he needed but was so terrified of hurting him that she didn’t go far enough. That was when she called you for help, and you soothed her with assurances that his sun rose and set on her, that he didn’t love her any less, and that she shouldn’t be ashamed for her own preferences. It had been Kyrie who asked you to help them, knowing Nero would never be able to push beyond his shyness or his shame after what happened.

You were pulled back to the present when teeth scraped at your bottom lip, but the warmth in your heart from remembering how the three of you became a triad softened your response to a sharp nip instead of a hand around his throat. That was always a thought for later, though, since he was bound to get bratty soon. You leaned away from him, smirking a little at the healing love bites Kyrie was leaving behind and understanding that was driving him to want more. “Come to bed with me,” you softly commanded, “It has more space.”

Nero whimpered quietly when you pulled away completely, panting softly as Kyrie’s mouth moved up under his ear, and you cupped her cheek to press your thumb over her lips. She had gotten a bit carried away with making him feel good, but you gently brought her back. Pain wasn’t something she enjoyed very much, whether giving or receiving, so you were always careful with how and when you gave it to her. You had learned it would sometimes kill her desire if you tried to get her attention with it.

Your voice was soft as you bade, “Come now, my sweetness… Up you get,” and smiled at Nero when he helped to ease her up to her feet, feeling a bit amused at his happy, little grin. You had to be careful with how you rewarded him due to how easy it was to do so. Such tiny showings of affection or pride could leave him reeling with how earnestly you meant them, and sometimes, he resorted to snark or anger to cover it up. He seemed to be in a better frame of mind tonight, but you’d be ready for his interpretations to go sideways.

Kyrie was docile as you took her hand, and you gave her a soft kiss to show you weren’t upset with her before catching only Nero’s pinky in your other hand to test his waters again. He took in a slow breath and threaded his fingers between yours. After a kiss to the back of his hand, you guided them both to the bedroom and softly ordered them to take their pajamas off while getting things ready. Turning to see them once the shuffling had stopped, you cocked your eyebrow at the messy pile of Nero’s clothes in comparison to Kyrie’s neatly folded ones.

The little smirk he shot you told you he was feeling playful, but you couldn’t really fault him since you hadn’t said to do anything _after_ removing his clothes, and Kyrie’s giggles were only feeding it. You swatted her butt, her laughter turning into a squeak, then stepped behind Nero to grip the back of his neck. Pushing down, you whispered in a commanding tone, “ _Down to your knees. Now,_ ” and felt pleased when he didn’t argue, though you still reached down for his shirt and tied his arms behind his back with it. He whimpered quietly as the angle forced his back to arch, and you got a handful of his hair to pull his head back. “You like making Kyrie laugh…” the smirk on your face made his breath hitch as his face paled a little, “so let’s see what noises she can pull out of you, shall we?”

He really didn’t like being tickled, so you hardly ever used it as a punishment. Instead, you motioned for Kyrie to kneel in front of him and gave her a pillow for comfort, guiding her hands to his chest and abdomen. “May I please use my mouth, Mistress?” she asked, glancing up at you from beneath her eyelashes.

Nero bit his lip with a pleading look at you, but this wasn’t supposed to be pleasurable for him, so you cupped the angel’s chin and slowly, lovingly took her lips with yours. “For every kiss you give,” you murmured after parting from her, “he has to thrust inside you without coming.” Kyrie nuzzled at your cheek, knowing this was your gift to her for folding her clothes, then pressed her lips to the curve of his pectoral and sucked a mark. “Nero…” he gulped quietly at your little smile, “Be a good boy and keep count for her.”

“Mmnnh… O-One…” he stammered, and you ran your hand through his hair once in approval, smiling at his shiver as he closed his eyes. You listened to him count between quiet noises while finishing preparations. His whimpering moans when she finally reached his nipples made your core throb, and you glanced over to see his face scrunched into a grimace of ecstasy while her fingers teased over his ribs. “Thir-Thirty- _two_ …” he groaned and writhed a little under her touch.

You adjusted your strappy, crotchless, dark-blue lingerie then stepped quietly toward them and slid your finger into your mouth, slicking it with your saliva and warming your fingertip. Gripping Nero’s hair and kneeling behind him, you pulled his head back onto your shoulder. “Will you behave?” you asked against his ear while circling your fingertip around his other nipple lightly, shivering when he arched further and whined.

“ _Nngggh- Shit,_ ” he cursed and squirmed. A cry tore out of him when Kyrie dug her nails into his flanks as you flicked the nub you had been playing with. He squeezed his eyes shut and whimpered out, “…Maybe…”

You knew he wasn’t cursing _at you_ , so you didn’t hold it against him. “I hope you didn’t lose count,” you reminded, and his face lost a little color as he stammered out the last number he recalled saying. “Is he correct, my sweetness?” Kyrie pouted a little but nodded, having enjoyed giving him so much pleasure and sad to see it ending, but you reined in her need to give all of herself that she could. “You did well,” you murmured into his ear, using his tied arms to guide him up and to the bed.

Kyrie followed behind you with the pillow in her hands, watching as you freed Nero and arranged him on the bed before softly asking, “May I rub his legs, please? He was kneeling for a while…”

“So very thoughtful…” you praised, stroking her cheek with the backs of your fingers. “You may, but you can use only your hands,” you laid out the rule, not wanting her to overwhelm Nero by accident, “Understood?”

“Yes, Mistress,” she affirmed, her fingertips brushing over his knees and making him shiver as she sat beside him.

You sat on the floor to side of the bed and laid your head on his shoulder while watching Kyrie work, listening to Nero’s little sighs and hums as he slowly turned to jelly. You huffed a soft laugh, smiling when he tilted his head to see you from the corner of his eye. “You have the loveliest lady in all of Fortuna,” you told him, “and she has the most amazing man,” and kissed his flushed cheek before rising back to your feet. You were part of their relationship, but not in terms like spouse or girlfriend. You were their _Dominant_ , and it was as simple as that as far as you were concerned, though you had heard them refer to you as their partner when speaking with family. Fortuna’s teachings had made them ashamed of their needs, so they didn’t speak of those needs easily.

Your attention was better focused on Nero and Kyrie now rather than the troubles they had faced in the past, so you pushed those thoughts aside before you became frustrated. Kyrie was still focused on his legs, but Nero was glancing up at you in worry. You kissed his forehead then moved to Kyrie, trailing your hand down her arm and stopping her rubbing before she made her hands sore.

“Mistress?” she asked quietly while you gently massaged at the joints and muscles in her hands and forearms. 

You reached for the lube that you placed on the nightstand earlier, watching Nero’s face as you coated his erection and smirking a bit as he writhed from such simple touch. Looking back at Kyrie, you ordered, “Ride him.” She flushed brilliantly and gulped quietly but moved to straddle him, and he made to reach for her hips to steady her, though he stopped and glanced at you with his hands hovering above her skin. “ _Good boy_ ,” you praised then commanded, “One on her hip, one opening her up.”

Kyrie whimpered quietly and covered her face in embarrassment, yet you knew just how much she _liked_ when you said filthy things. She _loved_ when you told Nero to let his dirty mouth go. Her favorite, though, was both of you making her mind whirl with naughty things, breathing them into her ears like secrets.

“And tell us all about it, my darling,” you added while pulling her hands down.

Nero grinned up into her flushed face and mumbled, “You got it, Boss,” as his fingers parted her slit. “You’re already so wet…” he breathed, slipping one digit inside her. He slowly thrusted it until she was rocking into the motion with soft whines, having been waiting for that before he added another. “You’re hugging my fingers like you never want me to leave.” He slid in a third finger and spread them, arching a little with the pleasure he felt at her quiet cry from the stretch.

Kyrie’s voice was low with her need as she begged, “Nero-! Nero, please…!”

He pressed his thumb to her clit, making her _shriek_ and clench down, and he groaned, “Can’t wait to get my cock in there… I’m gonna fill you up, angel.”

“ _Nnnnero_ , it’s so good…” she moaned, shamelessly moving her hips into his strokes. He curled his fingers and rubbed a little harder inside her, and she sobbed out, “Mistress, please… Please, may I…h-have him now?”

You wrapped a hand around Nero’s wrist and pulled his fingers out of her. She whimpered at the loss, but both of them made little noises at the sight of you licking the digits clean. “You taste as heavenly as always,” you murmured to Kyrie while leaning to share with Nero. He groaned into your mouth and rolled his hips up into her, and she had to plant her hands on his chest to hold herself up. Taking mercy on her, you moved behind her and wrapped an arm around her. You used your other hand to align Nero’s lubed erection with her desperate core before slowly lowering her onto him.

He wanted to thrust up into her slick warmth so badly, but he hadn’t asked. Seeing his muscles tightening with the need, you swatted his abdomen and made him jerk and gasp, his eyes flying open. His jaw dropped a little as he watched Kyrie take every thick inch of him. “That’s… That’s so… _Fuck_ ,” he choked out as she sat fully on him, staring up her body to see her head leaned back on your shoulder.

You looked at Nero while breathing a reminder into her ear, “My sweetness earned forty-seven thrusts for being such a good girl.” She gasped and squirmed, her muscles spasming around Nero’s erection, and his eyelashes fluttered as he swallowed hard. “You can take them,” you added encouragingly, “Nero isn’t allowed to come, but you are.” The look on Nero’s face plainly said he believed he was going to die, though no part of him seemed upset about it, and you smiled in amusement while shifting his hands to hold Kyrie’s hips. You backed away, but neither of them moved. With an annoyed huff, you swatted her butt, making her squeak and jump then moan, and commanded, “I said _ride him_ , young lady.”

“Y-Yes, Mistress! I-I’m sorry!” she nearly sobbed, bracing herself on his abdomen for extra support.

“Good girl,” you replied, stroking the skin soothingly, even though it wasn’t even turning pink due to how gentle you had been, and kissing her shoulder when she relaxed again. You slipped away, then, to come back to the head of the bed, deciding to be kind and keep count for them. Nero was holding his head up to better see Kyrie, and you didn’t want him getting a cramp in his neck, no matter that it would heal in seconds, so you moved the pillows and sat on your legs behind him. With his head resting on your thighs, you had easy access to both Nero and Kyrie.

He tilted his head back to look up at you, and you traced over his brow as it furrowed in pleasure from his and Kyrie’s combined movements. “…You both feel so good…” he murmured while nuzzling your palm. His and Kyrie’s pace was very slow, but you knew they wanted _love_ instead of gratification right now, so you petted his face with one hand while reaching for her with the other. “S’nice to be home…” he added while watching you and Kyrie kiss above him.

They hadn’t kissed since he had been home, which you wouldn’t let continue any longer, guiding Kyrie downward to his lips with a whispered order, “…Touch each other…” One of his hands slid up her side as she traced his abdominal muscles with fingertips and nails. Slowly, she eased downward to lay on him, their hips rolling together as you brushed their hair and shoulders with your fingers to praise them with actions. You promised yourself to get a mirror for next time so that you could see Kyrie taking Nero’s cock and watch their muscles flex. “Twelve,” you murmured above them and leaned forward to reach down Kyrie’s back, “Let’s make her come until she can’t walk, my darling.”

Kyrie whined and arched upward as your fingers teased the skin around his erection. Nero mumbled, “Got’cha, Boss,” while sliding his hand between their bodies to reach the other side of her sensitive folds. Kyrie couldn’t keep the rhythm, but neither of you minded as she lost herself in sensation. You listened to Nero whisper so sweetly in her ear, “You’re okay, we have you, you can let go, we won’t let you get hurt,” and smiled softly at his need to be so good to her.

He knew what she liked, angling his body to thrust so deep and stopping. She wanted him to _take_ his pleasure from her, but he couldn’t do that, so he found a middle ground of rolling his hips to grind into her most sensitive spots. With that, his fingers on her clit, and yours rubbing around her folds, she came with a quiet cry. You knew she could take more, not intending to let your earlier command go ignored, and gathered her slick on your fingertips before circling her other hole.

“ _Ah! No! Not yet!_ ” she gasped, but it wasn’t her safe word. This was something that took you _months_ to teach Nero: that protests from experienced submissives in safe places with trusted Dominants were mostly for show and that she _wanted_ them to be ignored. The first time you broke through his thick skull was when you tied him down with magical restraints, made him watch, and _proved_ it to him. “Please, Mistress- Please, don’t…!” she choked out, and you petted down her back while sliding a finger into her, shivering with pleasure as she writhed and sobbed.

Nero groaned and squirmed as she clenched and soaked his cock again, whimpering, “She’s so slick and tight… I can’t-”

“ _You will_ ,” you growled, wrapping your free fingers tightly around the base of his cock and relishing in the feel of his hair brushing your skin as he tossed his head on your lap. He hadn’t used his safe word, either. “Twenty-five, Nero,” you reminded him, “and I’m sure this lovely lady can still stand…so we need to try harder.” It was your duty to satisfy them and keep them happy. They wanted love right now, so you intended to give them all the love they could handle.

“Y-Yes, Boss…!” he gasped, choking out a soft cry with Kyrie when you thrusted that finger inside her, and she nearly thrashed between you and Nero as you both made her orgasm again and again. “Pl-Please, Boss, please…” Nero rasped as he wrapped a shaking arm around Kyrie. You threaded your free hand’s fingers through his, giving him something to cling to so that his desperation didn’t sweep him away. 

You petted gently at Kyrie’s hole with your other hand, enjoying her pleasured trembling. “You’re at fifty-one, my darling,” you informed him as you leaned back and used a cleansing wipe from the nightstand on your hand before brushing away the tear streaks on his face, “You went above and beyond for Kyrie, and I’m so proud of you.” His eyes were so glassy when he looked up at you, and you stroked his cheeks, brow, and chin while murmuring, “You may come inside her.” Kyrie moaned softly in gratefulness at your words, but she was too spent to do much else except try not to drool as she rested bonelessly on Nero’s chest.

“…Th-Thank you…” he breathed, turning his head to nuzzle your palm as he managed one, two, three more thrusts. His orgasm hit him so hard that gold and blue energy rolled over his body, though you only smiled and continued to pet his face as those glazed, stormy-blue irises glowed red and gold. Kyrie let out a soft sigh as his cock twitched inside her, his arm around her relaxing as the tension eased away and let him join her in a puddle-like state.

You carded your other fingers through her hair and softly praised, “I’m so pleased with you both,” giving a happy, loving smile when she turned her head to see you and bending down to kiss her cheek.

“But…what about you?” Nero asked quietly, yet you didn’t want his post-orgasm high to be ruined by concern for you.

“My precious darling,” you murmured, tracing his face and lingering on his lips and ears, “For being so good, I’ll let you make me come once you’ve recovered.” His eyes widened, his cheeks flushing, as his mouth dropped open a little in surprise. You didn’t resist the urge to slip two fingers in his mouth, humming with delight when he immediately suckled on them and rolled his tongue around them. Giving either of them control was an extremely rare treat, and you were glad you chose your crotchless panties. They were never allowed to take your clothes off unless you ordered them to, and Kyrie, thinking she was helping, had made that mistake only once. You hadn’t punished her too harshly, though, since her heart was in the right place.

Kyrie reached up with a lightly trembling arm to trail her fingertips over Nero’s neck, causing him to moan around your fingers and tilt his head back a little to give her more flesh to play with. Her voice was soft, barely above a whisper, when she asked, “Mistress, may I please be part of it?”

“Yes, my dear sweetness…but I want something else from you,” you were quiet, though your smirk made her gasp and shake in anticipation. “I want Nero’s gorgeous hands and gifted tongue.” You saw those hands grip the sheets as his tongue moved in ways over your fingers that a human tongue shouldn’t be able to, making your core throb a little. “And you, Kyrie… I want to shower your pretty breasts with my touch.”

She sucked in a quiet breath, desire flushing her cheeks a darker pink, but she bit her lip and dropped her eyes with a mumbled, “But I- I’m sore, um…d-down there… I-I don’t know if…if I can…take another, Mistress…”

You cupped her warm cheek and stroked her soft skin, smirking as you reminded, “I have yet to hear your safe word.”

Kyrie squirmed a little and glanced up at you, the corners of her lips curling up in a cute, mischievous smile that she had definitely learned from Nero. The man, himself, grinned up at you around your fingers, his teeth nibbling dangerously on them.

An exasperated sigh slipped between your lips, but you couldn’t deny the amusement that was making you smile in return. 

You wouldn’t have your lovely submissive pair any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Also on tumblr: @SilverSapphyre


End file.
